


Run, run, little runaways...

by Ija



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, On the Run, Poor Amy, Sharing Clothes, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Van - Freeform, deanoru - Freeform, fuck jonah, i dislike alex, not sure, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ija/pseuds/Ija
Summary: Legit continues after the moment the season ends. Basically how I imagine season 2 will be without reading any of the comics or spoilers.





	Run, run, little runaways...

**Author's Note:**

> First Deanoru fanfic!!!!!!
> 
> It's basically my version of season 2 because I can't wait until december to be able to see deanoru in action again.

**Nico's P.O.V:**

How could they fucking blame us for Destiny, they killed her. Assholes. And now we can't go anywhere. Dammit I'm falling behind, focus Minoru, you can do this. Just keep running, not much more left. I can't see Chase or Molly, they're probably way in front of me. Damn their athletic builds, well Chase is athletic and Molly is basically a superhero. I can still see Alex and Karolina, but if I continue at this pace, I won't be able to for much longer. Gert is running right behind me and so is Old Lace. We're heading back camp, I guess you could call it that. After all we don't really have too much of a choice. Home is out of the question and the cops would just arrest us now that we have apparently kidnapped Molly and murdered Destiny. I run around the last corner and we're running through the woods now. 

These shoes were not made for running, I need better ones. And great where going uphill now. Just a few more steps and voila, we're home, I guess. Chase and Alex are already sitting on the logs that we had set up last night. Molly and Karolina are just now sitting down as Gert and I finally arrive. We all sit around the fireplace, breathless and silent. I look around and see Chase staring worriedly at Gert who is heaving much more heavily than the rest of us. Molly is by her side petting Old Lace and comforting Gert. Alex is staring at the ground right in front of him, much like Karolina. But there is a difference between them, the emotions displayed on their faces. Alex is staring at the ground like he wants to burn a hole in it, he's angry, seething. I understand why. And then there is sweet Karo, who looks like a kicked puppy, so sad. A few stray tears roll down her cheeks but I don't think she notices. I want to go sit next to her and ask her what's wrong but i already know the answer. Everything. Everything is so very wrong. The silence is broken by Molly.

”So... What now ?” she says slowly, lulling us out of our own worlds and back into this harsh one. It dawns on me. We are so unprepared. We barely have any money, apart from the little that Alex got from god knows where. Well it's not a little, but for six teenagers and a dinosaur it won't last us more than a month, maybe a month and a half if we're lucky. But luck doesn't seem to like us very much. We each have about three outfits so we're good on that front but then there is also a place to stay. Because we definitely can't stay here. We could go to a hotel but would they even let us in. And then there is the dilemma of how we would get there. We can't keep using the Gibborim mini-van and I doubt Old Lace will fit in there.

“Now, we leave.” says Chase slowly getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He runs his hand through his hair before turning towards the rest of us and looking at us expectingly. He goes to the van and stands next to it. Does this boy not have a brain.

“We can't ”, I exclaim getting up a bit too fast and seeing spots. I inhale deeply and continue, “we need supplies, more money AND not to mention the fact that since we will obviously be needing Old Lace for protection we'll also need a bigger van.” I look at Chase and I can see his gears turning, he's thinking about it. He nods, so does Alex. 

I look around, felling a little uncomfortable with the all the attention on me. Well, most of it anyways. Luckily, I think Chase reads my panicked expression because not a second later he starts barking orders. I barely listen but from what I do understand Alex and Chase will go into town and get us a bigger van, Molly and Gert will go and get supplies from the store with Alex's money and Karo and I will get more money because a we'll probably be gone for more than a month. Chase puts his bag down and with Alex's help he empties the van of all our things before getting into the drivers seat and patiently waiting for Alex to get into the passenger seat. They wave at us and drive down towards the city. Molly and Gert are the next to leave, though Gert takes a little longer trying to convince Old Lace to stay at the camp and not follow her. Imagine seeing a dinosaur trailing behind a purple haired girl who apparently murdered a kid and kidnapped one who happens to be walking next to her. After several seconds of intense staring Old Lace finally gives up and flops down on the place that the van had been minutes before. And that then leaves me and Karolina, who seems to still be daydreaming. I walk up to her slowly and put my hand down on her shoulder, well I try to. The second my hand touches her shoulder she jumps. She turns around towards me and smiles sheepishly. My stomach seems to be doing somersaults. 

**Alex's P.O.V:**

“Where are we going to get a bigger van?” I ask Chase. I keep glancing left and right, waiting for the police sirens to be heard or the gunshot sounds. Chase answers without looking away from the road.

“I know a place, but first we need to ditch the van.” And we exchange no more words for the remainder of the ride. Chase and I have never been the best of friends. We've never really been friends. Mostly because even if we were all a group there were two sides. I hung out with the Minoru sisters and he hung out with Karolina, Gert and Molly. We probably would have never hung out if Nico and Amy hadn't befriended Karolina and Gert. Well that's not true, we would have hung out because of the PRIDE meetings but we wouldn't be okay running away from our parents together. I thinking everything over in my head when I hear him say.

“We're here.” I look around, before getting out. We're in front of the town dump as we call it. Basically litter everywhere on the streets. Poor people and beggars at every other door. Chase leaves his door open with the keys in ignition before walking off. I jog a little to catch up with him and once we're about 50 feet away from the van I turn back and see someone already sitting in the drivers seat and at least three people around it. Poor people. We turn a corner and I can no longer see them.

Chase stops in front of a shop. At least it looks like one with large windows and a grey facade. Chase walks up to the door and starts rummaging through his pockets. Suddenly I realise where we are. Victor Stein's car shop. At least that's how Chase described the place his dad goes before they go on trips. Chase fishes out a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. The first room we walk through is full of random parts and mechanic pieces littered all around the room. In the second room, where we're actually headed, is a garage. On the sides there are a few shelves with various boxes labelled like Chase's old toys or Vic's ideas... And in the middle, right next to Victor's black Mercedes he used to drive Chase from and to school is an RV. I recognise it as the one with which we went camping with the year before the one that Amy died. Grey with black windows and more than enough space for all of us. 

Chase rummages through a box to the left of the door. It doesn't have any label on it. Chase slips a few things into the pocket of his jacket and a second later the RV beeps and Chase is walking towards it. I get on and look around. On the left there's a kitchen, above the sink, in between two cupboards there's a flat screen, on the right a large table with a sofa kind of surrounding it. In the second room, at the back there is a kind of bedroom with a large middle and 4 bunk beds. I remember the middle being a hatchet, a space we could open up, that's where we used to put our luggage. A whirring sound startles me. I turn around towards the front where Chase is already sitting in the drivers seat and waiting for the garage doors to finish lifting up so we can get out of here. The second it's up Chase hits the gas pedal and we're off.

**Gert's P.O.V:**

“Here Gert.” Molly passes me a bright orange bottle. I examine it closely before realising what it is. Anxiety pills. My anxiety pills. I slip it into my pocket before lifting my bags of the ground. She does the same. I look at her and she smiles.

“I had them since I went to Graciela's, I put them in my pocket when I was leaving and I guess I forgot to take them out when I came back.” Normally, I'd yell at her for taking my things but this time I'm glad she did. We pass by an old lady and I can literally feel her judging me. Stupid social construct, who gives a damn if I have purple hair. Molls doesn't seem to notice the woman, or the bump on the sidewalk as she trips over it. She staggers but doesn't fall and I chuckle. She grins at me before turning her head frontwards. I feel bad that she's carrying four grocery bags and I'm carrying only the two lighter ones. But hey, she has super-strength. We walk back the way we came all the way to our little campfire. I immediately see Old Lace running towards us as soon as we're in earshot. I try to signal her that we're carrying things but she doesn't seem to get the message. She barrels past Molly, almost knocking her down again and stops directly in front of me. I try to pet her but the plastic bag in my hand makes that weird sound and Old Lace quickly moves away. Wow, an old as shit dinosaur is terrified of a plastic bag. As we reach the top of the hill I immediately recognise the grey RV parked on the spot where the van had been a couple hours ago, the Stein family's RV.

Alex and Chase have already loaded everything we have into the RV and are standing in front of our little makeshift fire-pit we had made yesterday. We walk over to them and literally throw our bags at their feet. 

“The hell Gert, Molly ?!” exclaims Alex, as he picks two of the bags off from the floor and carries them inside. Laughing at Alex, I barely notice Chase coming closer to me until it's too late.

“Hey Gert, can I talk to you ?” Chase asks me placing his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at Molly trying to signal her to help get me out of this but she has already picked up the remaining four bags and gone into the RV. Dammit, Molls. I look around and of course, Nico and Karolina are still haven't returned, so no help from them either.

“Sure, what's up ?” I ask, trying to play the oblivious card. He seems pretty confident. Head high, and back straight, makes it really hard not to punch him in his perfect jaw right about now. Or kiss him, a little voice in the back of my mind peeps up. Shut up, I tell it.

“Um, the sky.” He replies half heartedly, jeez Gert, that's your line, get it together. I raise my eyebrow at him and suddenly all his confidence flies out the window and there's good ol' Chase nervously looking at me.

“Did you mean it when you said that it was only a one time thing ?” He asks me, his eyes literally staring at my soul. I smile uncertainly, of course we can't ignore this, pretend like it didn't happen.

“Did you ?” I ask him taking a step further. Now we're only mere inch away from each-other. Chase doesn't say anything but just keeps staring at me. Stupid boy, get a clue. Dammit, my self-control is slipping. I crash my lips into his and boom, butterflies and warmth fill my body. So cheesy but so true. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be in Karolina's Chase's and Molly's P.O.V and I'll post it sometime next week.


End file.
